Help:Linking to episodes and films
This page is a tutorial for learning how to use links to episodes and films that make up the Twilight Zone franchise. Episode links Episode links (also known as "eplks") are done by using the template (or you can use the template for convenience). A regular wiki link would look like Sounds and Silences, and the template version appears as . Using the template automatically formats the episode title properly for the wiki by wrapping it inside quotes. For example: : will produce: : This is the prominent format that should be used for referencing specific episodes inside paragraphs (see A Fifth Dimension:Cite your sources for more information). Please note that, just like a regular link, if you do not get the episode name correct when adding an episode link, it will appear as a "red link". When using episode links, be sure to use the "Preview" option and correct the link rather than creating a redirect or a new article from that target. Please avoid creating duplication articles. Each article in this wiki is created with the goal of creating the most complete and accurate compilation of knowledge on its part of the Twilight Zone franchise and thus does not need to be duplicated. Episode links can also be used in conjunction with a series short form to properly format the episode or list of episodes when using them as a reference in an article. The series identifiers are as follows: * – The Twilight Zone (Original Series) * – The Twilight Zone (Second Series) * – The Twilight Zone (Third Series) Each of these series links can support a maximum of five episode titles that will be formatted in the proper style for A Fifth Dimension. For example: : will produce: : This template can also be used in creating lists (this would be one way to make reference to more than five episodes, however, it would not be in keeping with the paragraph format). For example: * * * * * * will produce: :* :* :* :* :* :* The series short form can also be used by itself, to indicate a reference to the entire series, with no specific episode, if necessary. For example: : will produce: : If instead you want to insert the full titles of the series (useful in full citations), you can use , and . This saves time and helps insure correct spelling and format. For example: : will produce: : }} The New Twilight Zone links The New Twilight Zone (a.k.a. ) presents an unique situation in that a large portion of the episodes push the anthology format to include multiple segments per episode. References to the entire episode can still be produced using the template, making sure to enter the episode title in the first parameter. In the case of episodes with multiple segments, the segments should be separated by a "/" with no spaces in-between. For example: : will produce: : However, when references to a specific segment are required, use the template. In this template, the first parameter is instead the title of the segment. Multiple segments —even those not found in the same episode— can be referenced by adding additional parameters, up to a maximum of six segments. For example: : This may be a less cumbersome way to reference certain segments from various episodes that share a common theme. Another option, preferred for use within a statement in the "background," is similar to the template for episodes. This is the template (or for convenience). It works exactly the same way that does, except it references segments rather than episodes. It also adds the necessary quotes around the segment title and adds the suffix "(segment)." This addition is in order to avoid conflict with links to episodes that may share the same name. For example: :Dennis Weaver starred in the original , while Peter Coyote was the star in the second series' . will produce: :Dennis Weaver starred in the original , while Peter Coyote was the star in the second series' . Film links While similar to the episode links, there are marked differences with links to the films. Just as with the episode templates, there is a template (or for convenience), but because of the anthology format standard to The Twilight Zone movies, it behaves differently. Using the template, instead of providing the name of the film as a whole, will give a reference to a particular segment in one of the movies. For example: : will produce: : Using the template automatically formats the segment title properly for the wiki by wrapping it inside quotes. It also adds the suffix "(movie segment)" so as not to avoid conflict between film versions of The Twilight Zone stories and their original TV series versions. For example: :Bill Mumy was associated with the original series version of and the version of . will produce: :Bill Mumy was associated with the original series version of and the version of . Again, the short form (i.e. and ) can also be used by itself, to indicate a reference to the entire film, with no specific segment, if necessary. For example: : will produce: : Finally, substitutions for the entire titles of the movies may be substitued using and . This saves time and helps insure correct spelling and format. For example: : will produce: : See also * Guide to layout * Manual of Style * Citing your sources Category:Help